militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BAP Almirante Grau (CLM-81)
|Ship class=[[De Zeven Provinciën class cruiser|''De Zeven Provinciën-class cruiser]] |Ship name=HNLMS De Ruyter |Ship builder=Wilton-Fijenoord, Schiedam |Ship laid down=September 5, 1939 |Ship launched=December 19, 1941 |Ship commissioned=November 18, 1953 |Ship out of service=Sold to Peruvian Navy on March 1973 }} |module2= |Ship class= |Ship name=BAP Almirante Grau |Ship acquired=March 7, 1973 |Ship commissioned=May 23, 1973 |Ship status=Active |Ship homeport=Callao }} |module3= |Ship speed= |Ship range=6,900 nm at |Ship complement=47 officers, 606 enlisted |Ship sensors= Signaal SEWACO Foresee PE CMS Signaal LW-08 early warning Signaal DA-08 surface search Signaal STIR-240 fire control Signaal WM-25 fire control Signaal LIROD-8 optronic Decca 1226 navigation |Ship EW= Signaal Rapids ESM system CME Scimitar ECM system 2 Matra Défense Dagaie decoy launchers 1 Matra Défense Sagaie decoy launcher |Ship armament= 8 Otomat Mk 2 SSM 4x2 Bofors 152/53 guns 2x2 OTO Melara 40L70 DARDO guns |Ship armor=50-76 mm belt 50-125 mm turrets 50-125 mm conning tower |Ship motto=''Poder y Gloria'' (Power and Glory) |Ship nickname= |Ship honours= }} }} BAP Almirante Grau (CLM-81) is a ''De Zeven Provinciën''-class cruiser in service with the Peruvian Navy. Completed for the Royal Netherlands Navy in 1953 as HNLMS De Ruyter (C801), it was acquired by Peru in 1973. Since then, it has served as the fleet flagship of the Peruvian Navy. The Almirante Grau underwent a major modernization program between 1985 and 1988 during which it was fitted with new weapons and electronics. It is currently the last gun cruiser in service in any navy. Acquisition The Almirante Grau was completed for the Royal Netherlands Navy in 1953 as HNLMS De Ruyter. After two decades in service, she was decommissioned in 1973, and in the same year the Peruvian Navy bought the ship as a counter to the acquisition of the Swedish cruiser ''Gota Lejon'' by the Chilean Navy. Renamed Almirante Grau, in honor of the Peruvian Admiral Miguel Grau, she arrived to its new homeport of Callao on July 11, 1973. The Almirante Grau became fleet flagship replacing a former cruiser of the same name (the ex-[[HMS Newfoundland (C59)|HMS Newfoundland]]) which was renamed ''Capitán Quiñones''. Modernization From 1985 until 1988, she underwent a major modernization program by Amsterdam Naval Services (ANS) at its shipyard in Amsterdam, period during which she was denominated Proyecto de Modernización 01 (Modernization Project 01) or PM-01. Her role as flagship was assumed by her sistership ''Aguirre'' as Almirante Grau. Both ships regained their former names when the ex-''De Ruyter'' reached Callao on February 15, 1988. The upgrade program carried out in the Netherlands included the following: * Fitting of the Signaal SEWACO Foresee PE combat management system * Fitting of a Signaal DA-08 surface-search radar * Fitting of a Signaal LW-08 air-search radar * Fitting of a Decca 1226 navigation radar * Fitting of a Signaal STIR-24 fire-control radar * Fitting of a Signaal WM-25 fire-control radar * Fitting of two Signaal LIROD-8 optronic directors * Fitting of the Signaal Rapids ESM system * Fitting of the CME Scimitar ECM system * Fitting of two Matra Défense Dagaie decoy launchers * Fitting of one Matra Défense Sagaie decoy launcher * Fitting of a Link Y data link * Fitting (towers) of two Bofors signal amplifiers, including aiming and firing limitation * Removal of four twin Bofors 57/60 mm gun mountings * Removal of the CWE-610 hull sonar Further work was carried out by SIMA dockyards in Callao as follows: * Eight Otomat Mk 2 SSMs were fitted in 1993 * Two OTO Melara Twin 40L70 DARDO compact gun mountings were fitted in 1996, replacing four single Bofors 40/70 mm gun mountings Currently, the Almirante Grau is the last gun cruiser in service in any navy (although it has the capabilities of firing Otomat guided missiles, plus its main armament), and Peru is one of only three countries to operate cruisers today, along with the United States and Russia. Gallery File:Dia_172V3.jpg|'Almirante Grau' leaves the harbor of Curaçao, june 1973. File:US Navy 040703-N-1464F-001 The Peruvian cruiser Almirante Grau CLM-81 fires one of its 15.2 cm caliber cannons.jpg|''Almirante Grau'' firing her guns File:BAP Almirante Grau 2007.jpg|A stern view of BAP Almirante Grau from USS Pearl Harbor File:PERU-CM-81-2.JPG|BAP Almirante Grau 1993 Sources * Baker III, Arthur D., The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 2002-2003. Naval Institute Press, 2002. * Rodríguez Asti, John, Cruceros. Buques de la Marina de Guerra del Perú desde 1884. Dirección de Intereses Marítimos, 2000. External links Category:De Zeven Provinciën-class cruisers of the Peruvian Navy Category:Ships built in the Netherlands Category:1941 ships Category:Active cruisers of Peru